Christmas with the Sheriff
Christmas with the Sheriff 'is a sweet romance book released on December 23, 2019. Summary ''Single dad and county Sheriff Chase Donovan is everything you’ve ever wanted: hunky, kind, loyal, and extremely single. Will Chase heal the wounds of your past and prove just how good you can be together this Christmas— and forever? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Home for the Holidays Single dad and county Sheriff Chase Donovan is everything you've ever wanted: hunky, kind, loyal, and extremely single. Will Chase heal the wounds of your past and prove just how good you can be together this Christmas— and forever? Chapter 2: Walking in a Winter Wonderland As you and Chase take a stroll down memory lane, you can't help but imagine where the future paths will lead you. As much as he's a part of your past... could he also be your future? Chapter 3: Santa Claus When Chase asks you for a favor, you jump at the chance to prove yourself useful. But why is he asking you to keep it top-secret? Chapter 4: Naughty or Nice Chase invites you to view the rustic cabin he's interested in buying. Is it a date? Or something more? Chapter 5: Under the Mistletoe As old secrets boil to the surface and new ones come to light, your relationship with Chase goes deeper than it ever has before - and past the point of no return. Chapter 6: Do You Hear What I Hear? Chase is asking you to stay. Could he be the key to unlocking the shackles of your past? Chapter 7: Dashing Through the Snow Disaster strikes! Will you arrive in time to thwart catastrophe? Chapter 8: Please Come Home for Christmas It's time to ask the question you've been dreading. Did Chase know about your husband's affair? And if so - can you ever trust him again? Chapter 9: Making Spirits Bright Evergreens, ornaments, and reindeer, oh my! As Christmas draws ever closer, you, Chase, and Maggie prepare for the coming festivities... and the best Christmas ever! Chapter 10: Silent Night As you wait anxiously for Chase to return, you can't help but wonder - what if he never returns? What if you've missed your chance? Chapter 11: Let It Snow It's time to unveil Maggie's Christmas surprise! Will Chase be the cherry on top of your perfect evening? Chapter 12: Jingle All the Way As you, Chase, and Maggie relax after your fun in the snow, you learn more about Chase... and grow closer than ever before. Chapter 13: Baby It's Cold Outside You race to Shadow Creek hospital after Chase takes a bullet wound on duty. Will you get a chance to tell him how you feel - before it's too late? Chapter 14: All I Want for Christmas is You Your head's telling you one thing, but your heart's telling you the opposite. Which is right? Should you stay or should you go? Chapter 15: Merry and Bright An unexpected face from the past surfaces as you flee your beloved hometown of Shadow Creek. Chapter 16: All is Calm, All is Bright 12 months later, you and Chase are enjoying your first official Christmas as a family. But there's a new addition to your cozy unit that's about to change everything... Author The original author of the story is Victoria James. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Victoria James is a New York Times and USA Today bestselling author of contemporary romance. Victoria always knew she wanted to be a writer and in grade five, she penned her first story, bound it (with staples and a cardboard cover) and did all the illustrations herself. Victoria is a hopeless romantic who is living her dream, penning happily-ever-after's for her characters in between managing kids and the family business. Writing on a laptop in the middle of the country in a rambling old Victorian house would be ideal, but she's quite content living in suburbia with her husband, their two young children, and very bad cat. Category:Books Category:Sweet Romance Category:Victoria James